A power amplifier module may be an electronics component configured to increase the power of a given signal. Thus, the power amplifier module may receive an input signal at an input port, and provide an amplified output signal at an output port. A power amplifier module may be used to amplify a signal that is transmitted from one or more communications, radar or other radio frequency (RF) systems on a platform (aircraft, vehicle, unmanned aerial vehicle, ship, and the like). Conventional power amplifier modules remain limited because they are narrow band amplifiers that operate in a narrow frequency range. Moreover, conventional power amplifier modules are not able to tolerate significant mismatches that may occur during various operational conditions of one or more antennae or other components of the platform.